Imperial Knights
Imperial Knights at any given time is composed of no more than 10 primary members, all of whom were S-rank Warriors of their own respective lands and villages with the exception of Rolo and Tesshomiru. Members always work in teams of two with the exception of Vincent, who functions as the organisation's Leader, and make use of their unique skills to the team's advantage. Team members must function very well, or at least well enough to accomplish their tasks, even though some may have mutual problems with each other. The organisation is rarely fully assembled, as seen in the end of Mixed leaf Arc. when one member said it was the first time in 3 years when they were all together. The organisation is widespread, spanning several countries with agents in various places. When one team finds a Choas spot and has to begin the job of sealing then destroying the chaos, Purpose / Goal Under Rolo Rolo's leadership, the Imperial Knights was meant to put an end to the Choa's Hotspots that would take place in World and bring about peace. When he was younger, Rolo also noted that he disliked the fact that it always rained in his country, as if all the country did was weep and he wanted to change that. This may be where the name of the organisation literally meaning "daybreak" comes from. He also noted that the organisation was meant to act as a support unit for Tesshomiru, whom he believed would bring peace to the world. Under Vincent After Joining and taking Rolo's Spot as leader and already Tainted To his curse Blood and Losing his wife to the Choas , Vincent Valentime, manipulated the Others into becoming his pawns in the Destruction of the 5 Choa's Hotspots. After Learning the Choa's Power, instead of Destroying them he plans to start and end wars, he would use it and the Legandary Outer Beast of Raw and become its Rojo. Doing this he would be able to cast the Infinite Tsukuyomi off the moon, trapping the entire world under his genjutsu and granting him the power to create the world he wanted. Of the original Akatsuki members, only Xion and Amon were aware of this true plan Lightining Hirachi A demon that takes a yung women form. She is partnered with Zageen during the National Demon Slayer Unit, and was the only member to call him by his name. After Zageen left the unit, she defected from the unit as well and became the member of Imperial Knights showing she possess S rank skill. Kiritstu Emarald is one of the''' Head Captains of the Soul Society and Creator of Rigai's'. With a life-ambition to Better his Father and create '''his Own Soul Society', Kiritsu Seeks all the power necessary to accomplish his task. He is also the Nexus's Galaxy Protector being assighned there from his father, and for many years sought Earth 's destruction in order to take Create his own Soul Society there. He is also Obito's Older Brother in''' New Hope Arc., After Learning his brother was passed the gift to become the Rojo of Odin he seeks him only to kill and take what he says is " Rightfully his". He later joins the Imperial Knight for his own Reasons. '''Zageen Highwind '''A young man from the '''Gild of Mages, who was believed to have died during the The Monilesa Awakening Arc. After his body was crushed by the Demons EarthQuake Technique, but survived with the help of his Shikai Awakening. Distraught by the death of his younger sister he loved in the in Chaos, he later became a criminal and dedicated his efforts into working towards a plan to end world conflict and Chaos hotspots. Tesshomiru Peerless was a prodigy of La'xion's Soilders. He became an international criminal after murdering his entire Unit Thos playing a part of the City's Destruction, sparing only his King, Rolo. He joined Imperial Knights, He takes the name as the "Patrion" as he holds his Colosom Battles to the Death. After battling with Rolo and losing his life Omni Ritual '''awaken withen him and made him immortal and doomed to witness the worlds end one day. '''Vincent Valentime grew up in the U'topia during the 3 warlord War and begain the Gardien and Espda war Arc. Orphaned by the conflict of his father, Vincent banded together with his fellow traveling friends Ken, Kai, Frost and''' Sarah''' to form the Slayers, an organisation whose goals were to stop the endless cycles of blackpools, where later he wants to take over the world and becomes the Worlds Greatest Conqoeror. After his Wife was killed by the Choas, Vincent became convinced the world would never stop breading darkness. He took over the Imperial Knights and plans to destroy choas and its many forms by any mean neceseary. He began leading the Imperial knights in an effort to force the world into a state of Right and Wrong through fear of destruction by Imperial knight's hand. Amon is feared as the Monster of the Knights, He was an S-rank Warror from land of the Frost. He was also with the knights of the round and was partnered with Tesshomiru when later they joined the Imperial Knights. Rolo Snizel Was a King from''' La'xion''' before it fallen to Tesshomiru and f'ounder of the original Imperial Knights'. However, Nolonger the leader after Vincent '''was voted to lead, He dislikes Tesshomiru for personal reasons. '''Xion Farcry '''was an S-rank Fighter from the '''West hymusta known as Land of the Red River . During his time in the village, he was a member of the "Stalker". After defecting from the village, he was forced into the Imperial knights by Vincent's Orders and was one of its youngest members and most gifted,''' '''And is not usually seen untill Vincent says. member : revieled soon Member: revieled soon